Une Cicatrice En Forme d'Eclair
by Tymara
Summary: Lorsque les marines James et Lily Potter sont assassinés, le NCIS mène l'enquête. Oui mais voilà: leur mort est inexplicable. L'affaire est classée et le couple laisse derrière lui un petit garçon, adopté par Ziva et Tony, déjà parents d'une petite fille. Un garçon aux étranges pouvoirs... Présence de yaoi et de threesome, voire moresome. UA, suite de "The Revenge" /!\EN PAUSE/!\
1. Prologue

_**Salur salut !**_

_**Je sais. Je suis folle de me lancer dans un troisième projet (quatrième en fait, si on compte Fictionpress).**_

_**Mais en ce moment (ne me demander pas pourquoi... *Ni à moi d'ailleurs hein ! Je suis une conscience, pas le Dalaï Lama ! C'est quoi tous ces regards ?*), je suis addict aux fictions concernant Harry Potter (surtout celles de Chupeechan *PUB !*).**_

_**Du coup, j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus. Mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, alors j'ai planté cette idée sous forme de graine dans un petit coin de ma tête et je lai laissée pousser. Voici donc le résultat, qui sera surement la plus longue fiction de toute mon existence. Et ne craignez pas un arrêt en plein milieu comme pour VPPOVAM, parce que dans ce cas-là j'ai attendu d'avoir la trame en entier pour commencer à écrire. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Et bien je crois que si j'étais J. , Donald P. Bellisario, ou encore Don McGill ça se saurait puisque Ron et Hermione n'auraient JAMAIS finit ensemble, Draco sortirait avec sa Némésis, Kate serait encore en vie et ça ferait longtemps que McGee aurait eu un mortel "accident" de voiture.**_

* * *

_**Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas me mettre à leur place et vous donner quelques informations:**_

_**- Pour comprendre l'histoire, vous allez avoir besoin de la fiction "The revenge", ou du moins du dernier chapitre. **_

_**- C'est un univers alternatif, je ne tiens en compte ni les 7 tomes d'Harry Potter, ni des 11 saisons de NCIS.**_

_**- Kate n'est pas morte *Amen !* Vous voyez ? Même ma conscience est d'accord !**_

* * *

Un bruit dehors. Suspect. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Monte dans la chambre Lily. Tu dois le protéger.

Les larmes aux yeux, sa femme le regarda.

- Non James. Harry a besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de toi.

Le visage de son mari s'adoucit, et il la regarda tendrement.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il le faut. Harry _doit _survivre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger. Mais il a aussi besoin de sa mère.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. Elle ne l'acceptait pas, mais elle comprenait. Une dernière fois, elle serra son mari dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, leur fils pressé entre leurs deux corps.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

- Moi aussi. A tout à l'heure.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était absurde.

Lily Potter monta les escaliers à toute allure et alla dans la chambre de son fils. Elle le déposa dans son lit.

- Chut Harry, chut... Maman est là. Je dois aller rejoindre papa, mais je reviens dans une minute, d'accord ? Chut Harry... Maman t'aime.

Une dernière fois. Une dernière fois, elle embrassa son fils et le serra dans ses bras, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de son corps et s'enivrant de son odeur. Parce qu'elle avait prit une décision.

Au moment où elle posait le pied sur la première marche, la porte d'entrée alla s'abattre contre le mur. Elle courut alors, se postant auprès de son mari. Elle le toisa alors, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il sourit, lui prit la main et murmura:

- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

- ... Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Alors, une ombre se détacha dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils attaquèrent avec leurs baguettes. Mais ils ne faisaient que gagner un peu de temps, repousser l'inévitable, ils le savaient. Alors, ils lâchèrent leur baguette et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'il suffit d'un seul sort. Un seul rayon vert qui les toucha tous les deux.

_Avada_ _Kedavra._

Alors, l'ombre monta les escaliers. Doucement, dans le silence assourdissant qui suivait les batailles et précédait les exécutions.

Toujours avec la même lenteur, elle pénétra dans la chambre. Une chambre d'enfant.

Et encore, toujours, ce rayon vert, lumineux, effrayant.

Qui frappa.

Ricocha.

Ne laissant aucune trace sur son passage. Aucune trace, hormis une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

* * *

_**Voilà !**_

_**La suite arrive tout de suite, juste le temps pour moi de la recopier ;)**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_

_**Ps: Je cherche une fiction sur Twilight. C'est une histoire où Bella devient l'employée de l'entreprise d'édition d'Edward. le soir, elle va dans une boîte de nuit et tous les mercredis, le même DJ mixe. Elle découvre alors que c'est Edward. Je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle et je voudrait la conseiller à une amie, alors si jamais vous savez...**_


	2. 1: Papy !

_**Salut !**_

_**Enfin, re...**_

_**Voilà donc ce premier chapitre tant attendu (lol)**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira et que les changements ne vous ferons pas trop bizarre... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**_

_**Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il y aura probablement un ou deux OCs, mais pas tout de suite. j'ai hâte de vous les montrer ^^**_

_**Dislaimer:**__** Les personnages sont aux merveilleux JKR, DPB et DM, malgré leurs petites erreurs de jugement sur la vie privée de certains personnages... Après tout, personne n'est parfait ! ;)**_

* * *

- Tony, arrête de me lancer des boulettes de papier ! Je ne suis pas McGee, et c'est pas parce qu'il est parti dans la division londonienne que tu dois t'en prendre à moi ! Cria Kate.

- Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lancer des boulettes sur ma femme et, même si le boss était présent dans cette pièce, il serait hors de question que je le prenne pour cible. Je suis peut-être courageux et téméraire, mais en aucun cas stupide ou suicidaire ! Hors, comme il faut que je me divertisse un peu, tu es désormais ma compagne toute désignée ! S'exclama Tony.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une énième boulette blanche, une main vint saluer l'arrière de son crâne.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile DiNozzo. Prends plutôt ta plaque et ton arme, nous avons les corps de deux marines à aller voir.

Sans attendre de réponse, celui qu'Abby surnommait le "renard argenté" s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, Ziva à sa suite, son éternel café vissé à la main. Kate et Tony entrèrent de justesse, une seconde avant que les portes ne se referment.

Arrivés sur la scène de crime, chacun commença à relever des indices. Kate, photos. Tony, témoins. Ziva, premier étage et, enfin, Gibbs, rez-de-chaussée.

Ziva était dans la chambre des parents, en train de chercher d'éventuelles traces de luttes, lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Un gémissement. Presque un gazouillement. Elle se précipita dans la pièce d'à-côté, redoutant presque ce qu'elle allait voir. Et c'est là qu'elle le trouva.

Un petit garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an. Il était debout, et il s'agrippait aux barreaux de son lit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Du sang coulait de son front et ses joues portaient encore la trace de ses larmes. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis de chagrin et de questions.

Attendrie, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle grimaça et dit d'une voix douce:

- Viens là mon bonhomme, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle tira les tiroirs d'une commode et en retira une couche propre, des lingettes et une nouvelle grenouillère. Elle changea le petit garçon, le rhabilla et nettoya son visage avant de poser un pansement sur l'étrange plaie de son front. Une plaie en forme d'éclair.

Une nouvelle fois, elle le prit dans ses bras. Mais ce coup-ci, au lieu de se laisser faire, il passa ses petites mains autour de son cou et s'agrippa à elle, cherchant probablement du réconfort. Elle descendit les escaliers en faisant en sorte qu'il ne voit qu'elle afin de ne pas lui montrer les corps sans vie de ceux qui avaient dû être ses parents. Une fois dehors, elle rejoignit l'équipe qui s'était regroupée autour des voitures pour mettre les choses au point.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle avec une expression différente. Elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention et détacha le petit garçon de son cou, lui désignant une à une les personnes présentes.

- Regarde bonhomme: là il y a Ducky, lui c'est Gibbs, c'est le chef, voilà Kate, ici c'est Palmer et en dernier, le monsieur que tu vois là-bas, c'est Tony, mon mari. Et moi, je suis Ziva.

Le petit garçon resta un instant fasciné par Tony avant de se tourner vers elle. Il la montra du doigt:

- 'Va ?

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Oui, c'est ça, je m'appelle Ziva.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'inattendu. Le petit bonhomme rit aux éclats en tapant des mains avant de se tortiller pour faire face à toute l'équipe qui le regardait.

- 'Ucky, i... Ips...

Le nom de Gibbs lui posait apparemment problème, alors il changea de tactique.

- Papy !

Le concerné ouvrit de grand yeux ronds, mais ça n'arrêta aucunement le nouveau venu.

- Tate, 'A'mer, 'Ony, 'Va !

Et enfin, comme si il voulait tous les river au sol, il termina en se désignant:

- 'Ry !

- Tu t'appelles Harry ? Demanda Tony, voyant bien que sa femme était trop émue.

- Vi !

Le dénommé Harry tapa alors une nouvelle fois dans ses mains. Gibbs secoua alors la tête et reprit ses esprits.

- Où était-il ?

- Dans sa chambre, à l'étage, répondit Ziva tout en donnant un coup de coude à Tony pour l'empêcher de taquiner Gibbs sur son nouveau statut de grand-père. J'étais dans la chambre des parents quand j'ai entendu des bruits qui pouvaient ressembler à des babillements d'enfants. Je me suis rendue dans la pièce attenant et je l'ai trouvé, debout dans son lit. Je l'ai changé et j'ai nettoyé une entaille qu'il a sur le front, probablement un éclat de verre. Mais, ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elle a la forme exacte d'un éclair...

- Bon, on remballe tout et on boucle la zone. On verra ce qu'on fait au NCIS, les gens commencent à arriver.

En effet, une petite troupe de curieux se pressait contre les barrières de plastique jaune. Ils mirent les corps dans la camionnette et filèrent en direction des bureaux.

Une fois arrivés, au lieu de monter comme à leur habitude, ils prirent la direction du labo. Dès qu'elle les vit arriver, Abby sauta sur Tony.

- Oh mon Dieu, vôtre fille est adorable ! Elle est sage, ne pleure pas ou très peu ! Je l'adore !

- Doucement Abby ! On a un invité qui fait un petit somme...

Il s'écarta afin que la laborantine puisse voir Harry, endormi dans les bras de Ziva.

- Il est trop chou !

Cette fois, elle s'était exclamée en chuchotant, ce qui donnait quelque chose d'assez bizarre. Ziva lui demanda:

- Est-ce que tu peux chercher des informations à propos de James et Lily Potter, et de leur fils Harry ?

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme se retourna et commença à pianoter à une vitesse surhumaine sur son ordinateur.

- Ca y est ! le lieutenant Lily Potter, née Evans, son mari, le capitaine de corvette James Potter, et leur fils Harry ont emménagé ici il y a six mois, sans aucune raison apparente. Leur transfert de la Royal Navy à l'US Navy s'est fait sans encombre et en l'espace d'un mois seulement. Ils vivaient avant à Godric's Hollow, un petit village anglais.

- Qu... Quel âge a leur fils ?

- Harry James Potter est né le 31 juillet 1980. Il a donc 10 mois aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un couple avec un enfant de quatre mois faisait ici ? S'interrogea Kate.

- Vous croyez qu'ils fuyaient quelqu'un ?

- Si c'est le cas, c'est probablement la même personne qui les a assassinés, dit Tony.

Gibbs, qui n'avait jusque là pas dit un mot, sembla se réveiller.

- Je vais voir Ducky.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Abby se précipita pour enlacer Kate tout en demandant:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? La machine à café marche, c'est une enquête qui ne le touche pas personnellement, Tony a l'air de bien se comporter...

Ce fut ce dernier qui répondit:

- Quand Ziva nous a présenté à Harry, ce dernier a essayé de nous appeler à son tour. Sauf que Gibbs, il l'a appelé Papy.

Abby ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant !

Son cri avait réveillé Harry qui se mit à gazouiller joyeusement, aussitôt suivit par une autre voix. Ziva confia le petit garçon à son mari et se précipita dans la pièce d'à-côté. Elle revint aussitôt, le nez enfouit dans les cheveux de sa fille.

- Oh mon Dieu, elle m'a manqué...

Tony sourit, attendrit, tandis qu'un idée germait dans sa tête (_Ndla:_ Comme mwa, z'avez vus ?).

- Et si on prenait Harry à la maison pendant l'enquête ? Il n'a que six mois de moins que notre fille, et on pourrait parfaitement le prendre en charge. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est déjà attaché à nous, et ce sera moins bouleversant pour lui que d'aller en famille d'accueil...

Ziva sourit alors que sa fille se tournait vers elle.

- Maman ?

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Est qui 'Ry ?

- C'est un petit garçon qui n'a plus de parents et qui a besoin d'aide.

- Accord.

- Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on remonte, dit Kate. Sinon, Gibbs va se mettre en colère perce qu'on avance pas.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Il fut décidé qu'Harry resterait avec Abby, au calme.

Alors qu'ils repartaient, Ziva se tourna vers sa fille.

- Tu viens ou tu préfères rester avec tata Abby ?

- Z viens.

Abby lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

- A tout à l'heure Hermione !

* * *

_**Muhahahahaha !**_

_**Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, hein ?**_

_**Comme je vous le disais, cette fiction est un peu la suite de "The Revenge", alors la fille de Ziva et d'Hakim, c'est elle ! **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira...**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	3. 2: Un nouveau départ

_**(Re) Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à un chapitre de sitôt ? je vous rassure, moi non plus ! *Et moi, encore moins...***_

_**Pour cela, il faut que vous remerciiez tous mes nouveaux followers (6 ! Youhou ! (sans compter ma soeur et ma meilleure amie, c'est trop facile sinon ;))) qui m'ont redonné la patate ^^. Donc, je dédie ce chapitre tout spécialement à:**_

_**- melana76**_

_**- Erec**_

_**- blaketiger**_

_**- ReimaChan**_

_**- Neru akuma**_

_**- Gemini no Vanou**_

_**- Et bien sur, ma licorne (minimoi04) et ma sisita' (Hellwenna)**_

**_Au fait, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour au supermarché... Le livre "Le Dominant" de Tara Sue Me ! C'est dans des moments comme ça que je suis heureuse, parce que je me dis que, grâce à et à Fictionpress, tout le monde a sa chance de pouvoir percer dans le mon de de l'écriture..._**

**_Sur ce, place au chapitre suivant !_**

**_Ps: Pour le bien de la fiction, Hermione n'est pas née en septembre 1979 mais le 8 février 1980._**

* * *

Les mois passèrent, mais les recherches n'avançaient pas. Début décembre, ils décidèrent de tout arrêter et de classer l'affaire. Il n'y avait aucune piste, aucune preuve, et même l'unité londonienne dirigée par McGee n'avait rien trouvé (*Forcément, il est m...Ghmmm !* Chut !).

En parallèle, Ziva et Tony avaient entamé une procédure d'adoption pour Harry, qui se retrouvait orphelin à l'âge de désormais 16 mois. Hermione prenait très à coeur son rôle de grande soeur et veillait sur lui continuellement du haut de ses (presque) deux ans.

Le matin du 25 décembre, Toute l'équipe s'était réunie dans le salon des DiNozzo qui avaient la plus grande maison. Ils déballèrent leurs cadeaux dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Harry et Hermione étant évidemment les plus gâtés.

Tony se leva et fit tinter une des boule du sapin, n'ayant pas de verre à portée de main.

- Votre attention s'il-vous-plait ! Je voudrais offrir à ma chère et tendre un cadeau des plus précieux, mais je pense que vous en profiterez tous un maximum.

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle et toute l'attention était rivée sur le jeune couple.

- Donc,_ mia cara_ *, j'ai reçu par courrier il y a de ça une semaine, qui disait:

Il prit une feuille de papier chiffonnée dans sa poche et la brandit devant lui cérémonieusement.

- "Monsieur et Madame Anthony DiNozzo, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez la pleine garde de votre nouveau fils, Harry James DiNozzo né Potter. Vous êtes désormais ses parents adoptifs et tuteurs légaux. Félicitations et tous mes voeux de bonheur, pour vous et votre famille".

Tout au long de sa tirade, il avait pu voir le visage de sa femme se remplir de bonheur. Des larmes de joie coulaient désormais sur leurs joues à tous les deux. Ziva prit Harry dans ses bras et alla se blottir contre son mari.

- Mon fils. Notre fils... Murmura-t-elle.

Ils furent vite rappelés à l'ordre par une petite voix.

- Aba, Mama, 'Ry est mon frè' alo's ?

- Oui Mimi, Harry c'est ton frère.

- Mais vous aimer moi moins que 'Ry ?

Attendri, Tony se pencha vers sa fille.

- Mais non _cuore *, _Mama et moi on t'aime autant qu'Harry.

- 'A va alo's. Moi aussi ze vous aime.

Sentant l'ambiance de venir un peu trop mélodramatique à son goût, Kate lança à la cantonade:

- Cool, comme ça je serai plus jalouse qu'Abby soit la marraine d'un de vos enfants, moi aussi j'aurais le droit à cette place !

Tous rirent et le reste de la journée se passa à merveille.

* * *

Les enfants grandirent, se mirent à parler correctement, à marcher tous seuls, à faire leurs nuits complètes... Ils entrèrent à l'école, adoptèrent un chien et un chat, apprirent à lire, écrire, compter, les noms des couleurs, des lettres et des chiffres...

Les années passèrent au fil des poèmes de fête des mères, des anniversaires, des enquêtes et des Noëls...

Un jour, alors que tout le monde s'était réunit pour les sept ans d'Harry, un phénomène étrange se produisit. Harry et sa soeur se trouvaient dans la cuisine et se courraient après. Ils bousculèrent Ziva qui perdit l'équilibre et lâcha le couteau dont elle se servait pour couper la viande. Tout ce passa très vite. Alors que le couteau se dirigeait droit sur Harry, un halo vert se forma autour de lui et sa soeur. Comme si Hermione réagissait à cette étrange chose, un rayon rouge parti en direction du couteau qui se figea en l'air à quelques centimètres du dôme protecteur. Gibbs, Tony, Kate et Abby qui avaient entendu Ziva crier se stoppèrent à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Il y eu quelques secondes d'un silence pesant avant que Ziva ne s'approche de ses enfants en leur murmurant d'une voix douce:

- Chut, c'est bon. Regardez, je vais bien, et vous aussi vous allez bien. Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant.

Aussitôt, le halo disparu et le couteau tomba par terre dans un tintement qui sonnait faux. Ziva se précipita vers ses enfants et les serra dans ses bras en pleurant, les nerfs à bout.

Des coups à la porte les firent tous sursauter, et Gibbs alla ouvrir.

- Séverus...

* * *

_*** Ma chérie**_

_*** Mon coeur, que j'ai arrangé en "coeur"**_

* * *

_**Haha !**_

_**Toujours ce suspense... Alors, alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Comment Gibbs connait-il Sév' ? A vôtre avis, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?**_

_**Désolée pour la petite taille de ce chapitre, mais il le faillait, question de suspense...**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	4. 3: Severus, ou Monsieur tout noir

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Je m'excuse encore pour mon rythme de postage aléatoire, mais je suis incapable de me fixer des limites et des habitudes.**_

_**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...**_

_**Merci encore une fois aux followers de plus en plus nombreux, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me réchauffe le coeur. Sans vouloir faire étalage de ma vie, je n'ai pas une très grande reconnaissance de la part de ma famille qui voit déjà pour moi un avenir scientifique tout tracé, alors vos reviews (bien que peu nombreuses) et le fait de savoir que vous aimiez assez ce que j'écris pour vouloir être averti(e)s me fait le plus grand bien.**_

_**Sur ce, place à la lecture !**_

* * *

- Severus...

De surprise, le maître de potion laissa un instant tomber son masque, avant de reprendre son habituel flegme de façade.

- Leroy...

Leurs regards se fixèrent, avant d'être interrompus par la voix curieuse d'Abby.

- Gibbs ? Qui est-ce ?

L'ex-marine se détourna de l'homme sombre pour répondre à la laborantine.

- Abby, je te présente Severus Snape. Nous nous sommes connus sur un bateau, dans une autre vie... S'il est ça, ça veut dire que je sais ce qui se passe pour Harry et Hermione. Est-ce que tu peux réunir tout le monde dans le salon s'il-te-plait ?

Pour que le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs dise "s'il-te-plait", il fallait que ce soit vraiment important. Abby se précipita donc dans la cuisine et rameuta toute la petite troupe dans le salon avec son habituelle surexcitation. Une fois tout le monde installé, Gibbs prit la parole.

- Ziva, Tony, je vous présente Severus Snape. C'est un... Ami de longue date, et il est là pour vous expliquer ce qui arrive à vos enfants.

Bien que surpris, le couple hocha la tête. Ils se demandaient tout les deux ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, mais ils avaient une confiance aveugle en Gibbs. Ce fut au tour du professeur de s'avancer.

- Bonjour à tous. Comme vous les savez déjà, mon nom est Severus Snape. Ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile à entendre, impossible à admettre, mais si vous voulez bien écouter mon histoire, si vous voulez bien me faire confiance, alors peut-être que vous finirez par me croire et c'est très important car vous êtes, sans le savoir, les seules personnes au monde avec qui je puisse partager ce secret. *

Intimidés, toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête. Même Gibbs, qui savait pourtant en quoi cela consistait.

- Je suis ce qu'on appelle un sorcier. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que de la magie primitive a été détectée dans votre maison. La magie primitive s'exprime lorsqu'une personne possédant un noyau magique ressent une émotion forte, en général le danger, la peur ou la colère, et est incapable de se défendre ou de se contrôler. Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est encore plus complexe. Je ne suis habituellement pas celui que l'on envoie pour prévenir une famille de la présence de magie sous son toit, mais la puissance détectée chez vous était telle que seulement deux personnes pouvaient se trouver ici. Je vais vous raconter une histoire qui ne va pas vous plaire. Il y a de ça quelques années, un homme du nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle commença à rallier à sa cause des partisans. Son but était d'exterminer les moldus, les personnes sans magie et les nés-moldus, souvent insultés par le nom de Mudblood **. C'était un sorcier très puissant, et sa force magique combinée à la terreur qu'il inspirait fit augmenter le nombre de ses partisans, communément appelés Death Eaters ***. Arrivé au point culminant de sa puissance, il se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort et semait la terreur dans toute l'Angleterre. Mais quelque chose vint contrecarrer ses plans. Une prophétie, annonçant la naissance d'un enfant qui pourrait causer sa perte. Il se mit alors en quête de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoénix, rassemblement de personnes luttant contre lui. Mais cela ne servait à rien. La menace planait toujours, et les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient connaissance du texte semblaient ne pas vouloir s'incliner devant lui. Néanmoins, grâce à l'aide de nombre de ses fidèles, il put retrouver la trace d'une famille qui, étrangement, se faisait discrète. La famille Potter.

A ce nom, Ziva ne pu retenir un hoquet de stupeur en resserrant son fils contre son coeur. Elle savait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Son entrainement et sa logique avaient déjà assemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle.

- Harry...

Severus, dont le regard s'était légèrement voilé à la mention de cette famille, hocha la tête.

- James et Lily Potter étaient de grands sorciers, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire le poids face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils savaient que leur fils était en danger, alors, ils prirent la fuite. Mais cela n'a apparemment pas suffit. Cependant, pour une raison encore inconnue, le sortilège de mort lancé contre le jeune Harry a ricoché et s'est retourné contre Voldemort. A l'heure actuelle, personne ne sait où il se trouvent. Certains pensent même qu'il est mort, mais beaucoup se sentent encore en danger. De nombreux Death Eaters sont revenus à une vie normale, voire confortable, faute de preuves, mais beaucoup sont aussi enfermés à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, ou en fuite. C'est pourquoi je suis venue vous voir en personne. Je... Je connaissait la famille d'Harry, notamment sa mère. C'est moi qui les ai découvert et qui ai appelé le NCIS. Je savais que Gibbs saurait quoi faire. Mais il faut à tout prix protéger Harry d'un éventuel retour du Lord. Ce sont sur ses épaules que repose l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Un silence de mort suivit l'annonce du maître des potions. Chacun tentait d'assimiler tout ce flot d'informations. Au plus grand étonnement du sorcier, ce fut Ziva qui se ressaisit la première. Intrigué, il l'observa plus en détails. Au premier abord, la jeune femme semblait être une mère de famille comme les autres. Mais en regardant bien, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux le même éclat que dans ceux de Severus. Cette petite flamme éteinte propre à ceux qui ont vu et vécu l'horreur, regardant parfois même le Diable en face. Il se promis de faire plus attention à elle par l'avenir. Elle lui rappelait Lily, si fragile et pourtant si forte...

- Que devons-nous faire pour protéger nos enfants ?

- Et bien... D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, votre fille est aussi une sorcière. Pour elle, tant qu'elle passera au moins deux mois avec ses parents par an, la protection du sang suffira à la dissimuler.

Un étrange malaise s'empara de la jeune femme.

- Est-il nécessaire qu'elle soit en présence de ses deux parents ? Demanda-t-elle à la surprise générale.

En effet, seul Gibbs, qui avait le don de tout deviner, était au courant que Tony n'était pas le père biologique de Ziva.

- La protection d'un seul parent ne suffit pas à masquer complètement la trace magique que porte l'enfant sur lui jusqu'à ses seize ans.

Tony et Ziva échangèrent un regard, mais ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

- Mais comment on va faire ? Parce que je sais que c'est pas Aba qui a mis la graine dans le ventre de Mama... En plus, les vrais parents de 'Ry sont au ciel, ils vont pas pouvoir le protéger lui ! S'exclama-t-elle en se plaçant farouchement devant son petit frère, dans l'intention de le protéger.

Encore une fois, Severus fut surpris par cette famille pour le moins atypique. La petite ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, mais elle semblait posséder une intelligence hors du commun qui plut immédiatement au maître des potions. Il s'accroupit alors en face de la petite fille.

- Tu sais, dans le monde d'où je viens, il est possible de mettre en place des boucliers très puissants autour de certains endroit et de certaines personnes. La protection que ta maman t'offre nous permet déjà d'assurer un minimum ta sécurité et celle de ton petit frère. Et puis, tous les deux, quand vous serez un peu plus grand, vous aller pouvoir aller dans une école spéciale où on vous apprendra à utiliser vos pouvoirs, et vous serez donc en mesure de vous protéger tous seuls.

La petite fille hocha la tête. Severus se releva et s'adressa de nouveau aux adultes.

- Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas déménager. Washington est sûrement la ville la plus sûre au monde pour vous en ce moment. C'est ici que se trouve le ministère de la magie des Etats-Unis, et en tant que famille adoptive du Survivant, vous bénéficiez du statut de réfugiés politiques. Je reviendrai demain pour vous montrer un endroit qui vous permettra d'entrer dans le Washington sorcier. Je suis désolé que vous ayez à subir tout ça...

- Attendez, l'arrêta soudain Kate alors qu'il allait partir. Comment savez-vous tout ça sur ce... Voldemort ?

Gibbs se tendit dans son fauteuil, tandis qu'un petit sourire triste se dessinait sur le visage du sorcier alors qu'il remontait la manche de son bras gauche. Tous purent voir l'étrange tatouage qui y était dessiné.

- Je suis un de ses anciens partisans...

Au moment où il ouvrait la porte d'entrer afin de sortir transplaner, la petite voix d'Hermione vint rompre le silence de mort.

- Merci Monsieur tout noir.

* * *

_*C'est un passage d'un livre que j'affectionne beaucoup, Et si c'était vrai de Marc Lévy._

_**Sang-de-bourbe (mon Dieu que je déteste cette expression...)_

_***Avouez que c'est bien plus classe en anglais que le traditionnel "Mangemorts", non ?__**  
**_

* * *

_**Voilà donc pour ce troisième chapitre.**_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Sev' ? Personnellement, c'est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement. Je n'ai jamais pu croire qu'il était méchant, et je le respecte pour l'amour éternel qu'il porte à Lily. **_

_**Je sais qu'il est un peu *Crache son Malibu-Orangina- QUOIII ?!* Ok, beaucoup OOC, mais je l'aime bien quand il laisse tomber son masque de "Chauve-souris des cachots" pour devenir l'homme au grand coeur qu'il est au fond. Pardonnez ma guimauverie... *Je viens de pourrir mon T'shirt des Guns'N'Roses à cause toi ! Traitresse ! Sans coeur !***_

_**Bref, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à me poser des questions sur ce que vous n'avez pas compris. Vous avez dû deviner que je ne fais pas relire mes textes autour de moi, et je cherche d'ailleurs une (ou un ?) bêta, mais je ne sais pas très bien comment ça fonctionne...**_

_**En tout cas, merci de me soutenir !**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	5. 4: Papa Papa

_**Coucou !**_

_**Me voilà donc avec un petit temps d(attente (je suis désolée, mais j'avais pleiiins de trucs à faire ^^)**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira, il ne va pas se passer grand-chose, quelques explications sans plus...**_

_**Disclaimer (Ouais ! J'y ai pensé !)**__**: Si les personnages sont ceux de JKR, DPB et DM, l'histoire et la folie sont à moi...**_

* * *

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur le Maître des potions, tous les regards convergèrent vers Gibbs.

- Alors comme ça tu connais cet homme ? Demanda Abby.

Gibbs éleva le coin de ses lèvres d'un demi-millimètre, ce qui équivalait un sourire pour lui.

-Oui, je connais Severus.

- Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ? Quelles étaient vos relations ? Pour...

- Doucement Abby. J'avais à peine vingt-cinq ans quand je l'ai connu. Il était sur le même bateau que moi, en tant que médecin. Ses potions en ont sauvés beaucoup. Je n'en ai jamais parlé parce que je lui avais juré de garder son secret et de ne dévoiler à personne nos relations, pour notre sécurité à tous les deux. Quant à nos relations, elles ne concernent que nous.

L'ex-marine s'était refermé sur cette dernière phrase, et tous savaient qu'ils n'en tireraient rien de plus. Kate se leva alors.

- Bien, puisque l'heure est aux révélations, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'officialiser. De toute manière, je parie que tout le monde est déjà au courant... Et bien voilà, Abby et moi sommes ensemble.

Tony ouvrit grand la bouche, Ziva se jeta aux bras de ses deux amis en les félicitant de leur courage et Gibbs se contenta de sourire. Harry se manifesta alors.

- Mais ça veut dire que Tata Abby est amoureuse de marraine ?

Kate le prit dans ses bras.

- Oui mon bonhomme, Tata Abby et moi sommes amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Mais Tata c'est pas un garçon.

- Oui mais c'est pareil. Tu sais, ce qui est important c'est pas que Tata soit une fille ou un garçon, mais c'est que je l'aime et qu'elle aussi elle m'aime.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

- De toute façon, si Zia Kate fait du mal à madrina, elle aura affaire à moi, déclara Hermione, faisant rire tout le monde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à ta marraine 'Mione. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, dit Kate, la gorge nouée et les yeux pleins de larmes en face d'une Abby souriante comme jamais.

Et, malgré les terribles nouvelles dont Severus avait été porteur, la journée d'anniversaire du petit sorcier se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Severus revenait régulièrement visiter la famille DiNozzo. Dans les premiers temps, il plaça des protections magiques tout autour de la maison. Il s'enfermait aussi parfois avec Gibbs dans une pièce, et des éclats de voix filtraient dans tout la maison, signe de grande disputes.

Puis, petit à petit, il se mit à enseigner l'histoire du monde magique aux enfants, et plus particulièrement à Hermione dont la curiosité grandissante était insatiable. Là où Harry se contentait du minimum, Hermione, elle semblait toujours plus enthousiaste à apprendre. Severus prit alors une grande décision: il allait lui enseigner son art, celui des potions. Agée de maintenant dix ans, la jeune sorcière était plus posée et donc apte à assimiler toutes les notions de ce domaines où patience et rigueur étaient les maîtres mots.

Un jour, alors qu'Harry jouait avec son père dans le jardin et qu'Hermione lisait un livre, le craquement significatif d'un transplanage résonna. Hermione leva la tête et poussa un cri, effrayée. Devant elle se tenait un Severus plein de sang, supportant le poids d'un autre homme, visiblement blessé, et un petit garçon effrayé.

- Hermione, garde ton calme. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Va me chercher des potions de régénération sanguine, de sommeil sans rêve et de poussos. Je n'aurais pas la force de lancer un sortilège.

La petite fille hocha la tête et partit. Au même moment, Tony et son fils arrivèrent.

- Anthony, aidez moi à installer Lucius sur le canapé. Harry, peux-tu emmener Draco un peu plus loin ?

- Oui.

Avec toute la douceur du monde, Harry détacha le petit garçon blond du Maître des potions.

- Viens, il faut laisser mon père et Severus s'occuper de ton papa.

Doucement, comme on ferait avec un animal sauvage effrayé, il le prit dans ses bras et l'entraina plus loin. Les deux garçons s'assirent devant le feu. Ils ne parlèrent pas, Harry savait pertinemment que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, l'autre se renfermerait comme une huitre.

- Maître ! Cria Hermione. Il n'y a plus de poussos !

- Merde, jura Severus. Bon, donne-moi déjà les autres.

Harry détourna son attention des adultes pour se reconcentrer sur Draco qui tremblait de plus en plus violemment.

- Papa... Papa... Gémissait-il.

- Lina *, viens.

Il confia le garçon à sa soeur et s'approcha du canapé.

- Maître, je peux essayer quelque chose ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'approcha et murmura:

- Bracchium Emendo. Genua Emendo.

Stupéfait, Severus regarda les os se mettre en place. Comment Diable ce garçon avait-il pu faire ça ?

Mais, alors qu'Harry le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, il réalisa quelque chose. Il avait en face de lui le Survivant. Le plus puissant de tous les sorciers. Devant le manque de réaction du professeur, Harry dit:

- Vous savez professeur, la discrétion et Lina font deux. Moi, c'est ma seconde nature. Pour lire, je préfère de loin le calme de ma chambre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se détourna et rejoignit les autres enfants sous le regard fasciné du sorcier. Sorcier qui était bien content d'avoir choisi la lumière, parce que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu avoir Harry James DiNozzo pour ennemi.

* * *

_**Voilà ^^**_

_*** Lina: En italien, petite soeur se dit sorellina. C'est un surnom affectueux d'Harry envers sa soeur, étant-donné qu'elle est de six mois son ainée.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que Draco a trois ans de mois qu'Harry dans ma fiction, donc sept ans dans ce chapitre. J'en ai besoin pour la suite ^^**_

_**Pour ceux et celles qui préfèrent quand 'Ry et Dray se hurlent dessus pendant sept ans avant de s'arracher leurs vêtements, vous vous êtes trompés de page. Mais comme je suis aussi une fan du "Je te haime", il y aura tout de même une petite compensation ;)**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	6. 5: L'Institut Magique de Salem (part 1)

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**_

_**Je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis désolée pour ce retard parce que je ne m'excuse plus désormais. Il faut dire que, rien que pour le dernier chapitres, j'ai eu environ 140 visites pour seulement 2 reviews...**_

_**Je comprends maintenant les auteurs qui pique des crises de colère, parce que c'est triste de voir qu'on écrit pour des gens et qu'on a aucune reconnaissance. Je rappelle bien qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est payé pour ce qu'il écrit, que notre seule rémunération c'est ce que vous, lecteurs et lectrices, vous nous laissez en bas de page. **_

_**Alors je remercie du font du coeur Erec et Smoukii de leurs reviews sur ce dernier chapitre, ainsi que ceux (peu nombreux) qui m'en ont laissé sur les chapitre précédents. C'est pour eux et en eux que j'ai trouvé la force de vous livrer ce chapitre.**_

_**A bon entendeur...**_

* * *

**L'Institut Magique de Salem**

(partie 1: Lettre d'admission)

Au bout de quelques jours, Lucius Malfoy était de nouveau sur pied. Pendant sa convalescence, les DiNozzo avaient accepté que lui, sa femme et son fils restent chez eux. Harry avait trouvé en Draco un ami précieux, puisqu'il était né dans le monde magique. Il avait ainsi pu satisfaire sa curiosité en posant des questions qui n'avaient jamais osé passer la barrière de ses lèvres devant le Professeur Snape.

Curieusement, Gibbs avait aussi adopté le petit garçon, et on sentait bien qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui. Il emmenait souvent les deux garçon avec lui dans son sous-sol pour leur faire partager sa passion du bois, ou encore en forêt pour faire de longues ballades durant lesquelles ils se racontaient Dieu seul savait quoi.

Finalement, même si Lucius était tout à fait en état de repartir, toute la famille DiNozzo décida qu'il était temps de faire quelques travaux d'agrandissement pour que les Malfoy restent.

Harry avait évidemment sauté de joie et s'était empressé de demander à ses parents s'il pouvait partager sa chambre avec Draco. Les adultes avaient d'abord refusé, puis avaient consenti à installer Draco dans la chambre voisine à la sienne en les reliant par une porte.

Une année filèrent donc ainsi, entrecoupée d'un Noël joyeux, d'anniversaires aux cadeaux toujours plus nombreux et de l'adoption d'un petit Blaise par Kate et Abby.

Le jour des onze ans d'Hermione, un corbeau vint frapper aux carreaux de sa fenêtre. Elle lui donna à manger pour le remercier et se dirigea vers le salon. Tout le monde était déjà attablé pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise tout en observant la lourde enveloppe dans ses mains. Au dos, son adresse était écrite, ainsi que la localisation de sa chambre, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Sur le devant, elle était fermée par un sceau composé d'un S compliqué. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est qu'elle était d'un rose fuschia pétant. Elle l'ouvrit et en lu le contenu à haute voix.

_Chère Miss Hermione DiNozzo,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription à l'Institut Magique de Salem de part votre nature de sorcière. Vous trouverez ci-jointe une liste des livres et fournitures nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée se faisant le premier septembre, nous attendons votre oiseau au plus tard le quinze aout. _

_Cordialement, _

_Jonathan Smith_

_Directeur de l'Institut Magique de Salem_

Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait une autre feuille, toujours aussi rose, contenant la liste des fournitures requises.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à assimiler toutes ces informations. C'est pourquoi, au bout d'un instant de silence, elle poussa un cri aigu et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

- Oh mon Dieu Ryry ! Je suis admise à Salem !

Comme si cette phrase avait été un détonateur, tout le monde se réveilla autour de la table. Tony fit voler sa fille dans ses bras, Ziva la serra contre elle et Draco et Harry la serrèrent entre eux, tandis que Lucius et Narcissa, la mère de Draco, se contentaient de chaleureuses félicitations.

Aussitôt après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde se mit à la préparation de la fête d'anniversaire d'Hermione.

Vers midi et demi, les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver. Severus, Abby, Kate et Blaise et, bien sûr, Gibbs.

Hermione était la reine de la soirée. Elle reçu de nombreuse félicitations et Severus la serra dans ses bras, montrant combien il était heureux pour elle. Elle lui sourit en retour et lui fit un clin d'oeil que lui-seul compris.

Elle reçu beaucoup de cadeaux, mais son préféré était celui de Draco et Harry. Un collier représentant un dragon enroulé autour d'un éclair. Ils avaient mis tout leur argent de côté pour pouvoir le lui offrir et elle les serra longtemps dans ses bras. Elle eut aussi un livre sur les potions de Severus, des vêtements sorciers des Malfoy, et des livres divers et variés des autres.

En voyant sa soeur ainsi entourée, Harry sentit une pointe de jalousie lui vriller le coeur. Mais elle fut bien vite chassée par la main de Draco qui se glissait dans la sienne. Il lui sourit et décida que finalement, la lettre pouvait bien arriver en retard, puisque Draco n'irait pas avec lui à cause de ses presque huit ans.

Evidemment, son souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Le 31 juillet, il reçu non pas une, mais deux lettres. L'une d'elle était apportée par un hibou à l'air épuisé, tandis que l'autre lui était acheminée par corbeau. Comme sa soeur, il les ouvrit autour de la table du petit déjeuner. En premier, il en ouvrit une d'un vert proche de celui de l'absinthe. Elle portait elle aussi le sceau de Salem.

_Cher M. Harry DiNozzo,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription à l'Institut Magique de Salem de part votre nature de sorcier. Vous trouverez ci-jointe une liste des livres et fournitures nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée se faisant le premier septembre, nous attendons votre oiseau au plus tard le quinze aout. _

_Cordialement, _

_Jonathan Smith_

_Directeur de l'Institut Magique de Salem_

Il ouvrit ensuite la seconde, une enveloppe faite en parchemin jaunit.

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_ (_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_, _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Il leva alors ses yeux des papiers pour tomber sur les visages clairement terrorisés des membres de la famille Malfoy.

- C'est quoi Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il.

C'est Draco qui lui répondit.

- C'est l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

- Pourquoi j'ai reçu une lettre de là-bas ? Et pourquoi ils m'appellent Potter ? Tout le monde sait que j'ai prit le nom de DiNozzo.

- Oui, mais dans le monde sorcier de l'Angleterre, il ne le savent pas. Ils ne savent pas où tu es, ils ont juste envoyé un hibou à ta recherche. Mais il ne faut pas que tu ailles là-bas Harry. Il faut que tu restes ici et que tu te caches. Beaucoup de gens te veulent du mal en Angleterre et, même si ma famille et moi on a coupé tout contact avec ce pays, on sait que tu n'es pas en sécurité là-bas.

Surpris par l'air grave de son ami, Harry ne pu qu'hocher la tête. Il n'eut pas le droit à une aussi belle fête que sa soeur, parce que l'arrivée du courrier avait fait remonter à la surface la menace qui planait sur leur famille.

Une semaine plus tard, ils se rendaient dans la rue commerçante du monde magique. Il leur suffisait de monter au dernier étage de l'Empire State Building à New-York, étage inexistant aux yeux des Moldus.*

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, sorciers et non-sorciers avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Les deux familles étaient accompagnées de Gibbs et Severus, les seuls à ne pas avoir l'air choqués. Devant eux, le sol était composé de nuages. Ils étaient littéralement au ciel. Les magasins semblaient faits de marbres et une fontaine faisait jaillir une eau qui changeait de couleur en permanence.

Une fois remis du choc, ils commencèrent à marcher. Ils entrèrent dans toutes les boutiques. Certaines, comme _Honeydukes_, étaient internationales et donc connues des Malfoy. Mais ils firent aussi la découverte de nouveaux magasins comme _Zaria_, magasin de vêtements, _Charles Le Magne_, libraire reconnu, _Royal Crachin_, vendeur d'animaux,** _Au Volant_, marchand de balais et, enfin, _Abracadabra_, le fabriquant de baguette.

Ils apprirent ainsi que l'uniforme de Salem n'était pas constitué de grandes robes, comme ils se l'imaginait, mais d'une jupe plissée pour les filles et d'un pantalon droit pour les garçons, ainsi qu'une chemise, une cravate, un pull sans manche en col V et une veste blazer. Les filles mettaient aussi de grandes chaussettes avec des ballerines en hiver, tandis que les garçons avaient la possibilité d'avoir des bermudas en été.

Harry fit le choix de prendre un hibou, tandis que sa soeur portait son choix sur un chat roux.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, plus excités que jamais à l'idée de rentrer enfin à l'école de sorcellerie.

Le 1er septembre, ils prirent un portoloin et disparurent pour une année pleine de surprise.

Dans un coin de la pièce deux mains se serrèrent et le coeur d'un petit garçon pleura.

* * *

_* Horriblement copié sur Percy Jackson, je plaide coupable..._

_** Tirés de magasins réels: Zara, Charlemagne (mon paradis) et Royal Canin, la marque de croquette de ma chienne..._

* * *

_**Voilà !**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez à quoi ressemble Salem et vous allez faire la connaissance de deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup ainsi que du corps enseignant :D**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	7. 6: L'IMS (part 2)

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Voilà donc la suite que vous attendiez toutes… Et tous ?**_

_**J'avais peur de vos réactions par rapport à mon coup de gueule de l'autre fois, mais au final je ne regrette pas parce que j'ai reçu de nombreuses reviews qui m'ont toutes fait plus plaisir les unes que les autres ^^**_

_**Je voulais aussi m'excuser parce que je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment. Pour faire la minute « racontage de life » comme je l'appelle, je suis partie en vacances pendant une semaine dans un endroit où j'avais pas de connexion et en plus, je suis désormais Bêta donc je dois aussi aider une amie ^^ Je suis aussi en plein projet avec ma Trafdelux (bisouilles !) pour vous sortir une nouvelle fiction à partir de mon OS « Ce Soir-là… », sans oublier Fictionpress qui n'avance pas d'un chouïa et qui est pourtant le projet le plus précieux à mes yeux…**_

_**Sur ce, rar puis place à la lecture !**_

* * *

_**Réponses Aux Reviews:**_

_**lucie: Oui, c'est bien une fiction Dark Dumby ^^ pour ce qui est des Weasley, oui et non, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer sans te raconter toute l'histoire...**_

_**lolita: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi: le Tiva c'est la vie ! Enfin, un peu le Tibbs coumême… Et Harry Potter… On en parle même pas… :P**_

_**Natsu: C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Si c'est juste un oubli, je peux comprendre, ça arrive à tout le monde (même à moi ! Avoue que tu pensais que j'étais parfaite… :P). Mais quand je vois que plus de 400 personnes ont « oublié » pour un seul chapitre… Je suis en tout cas heureuse que tu prennes plaisir à me lire ^^**_

_**Pitchoune: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de l'abandonner, promis ! **_

_**Zo: Merci ^^ Et oui, Dumby sera très, trèèèèèèès manipulateur ^^**_

* * *

_**L'Institut Magique de Salem**_

_(partie 2: L'entrée dans l'arène)_

Dès le moment où Harry toucha la boîte de conserve, il sentit un crochet l'attraper par le nombril et le tirer au loin. C'était une sensation très désagréable et il grimaça en chancelant quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, le jeune garçon détailla ce qui l'entourait avec attention. Ils étaient dans un immense hall d'entrée. Construit comme n'importe quel lycée huppé, quelque chose pourtant le rendait différent. C'était une sensation très étrange. Quelque chose flottait autour d'eux, l'air crépitait de… Magie ?

Emerveillé, Harry se tourna sur lui-même. Et c'est là qu'il les vit. Enfin, qu'il leur rentra dedans plutôt. En effet, trop occupé à regarder le plafond (entièrement décoré), notre jeune sorcier n'avait pas vu les garçons en face de lui. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Dé… Désolé, balbutia-t-il, un peu intimidé.

- C'est pas…

- … Grave, t'inquiète.

Etonné, Harry releva un peu les yeux pour détailler les garçons en face de lui. Roux, grands, minces… Et complètement identiques. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

- Salut, moi c'est Fred…

- … Et moi c'est Georges !

- On est les jumeaux Weasley !

- Les plus célèbres sorciers facétieux !

- Ha… Harry DiNozzo et ma soeur, Hermione.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres des jumeaux.

- Vous aussi vous…

- … Etes jumeaux ?

Nouveau rougissement, de la part des deux. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient révéler ou non.

- Non, j'ai été adopté. On a six mois d'écart.

- Ok !

- On va vous faire visiter !

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage du Survivant. Malgré « L'Histoire de Salem », qu'Hermione avait lu en entier, il avait peur d'être vite perdu au milieu de tout ces sorciers.

D'un coup de baguette, l'un des jumeaux souleva leurs valises tandis que l'autre leur indiquait de le suivre.

- Pendant une semaine, vous allez suivre une initiation à tous les cours dispensés ici.

- Histoire de la Magie, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potion, Sortilèges, Quidditch, Divination, Astronomie, Runes Anciennes et Modernes, Métamorphose, Arithmancie, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Botanique…

- … Et des cours Moldus ! Mathématiques, Anglais, Langues Etrangères, Physique-chimie, SVT, EPS, Histoire-géo, Economie…

- … Et à la fin de la semaine, vous serez répartis en fonction de vos aptitudes: les Intellos, les Sportifs, les Scientifiques, les Littéraires, les Sociaux et les Polyvalents. Ces derniers sont les plus rares et les plus puissants des sorciers. Il n'y en a d'ailleurs pas eu un seul depuis des années ! Mais…

- … Cette fois-ci, il devrait y avoir du changement…

- Ah Oui ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- C'est l'année de rentrée de ceux qui sont née en même temps qu'Harry Potter.

A ce nom, Harry et Hermione se raidirent. Pourtant, ils se détendirent bien vite en se rendant compte que ce n'étais qu'une parole lancée comme ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils crurent...

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Se rattrapa Harry.

- Et bien, Harry Potter étant l'un des plus puissants sorciers et, grâce aux connexions magiques de notre monde, toute cette puissante a, en quelque sorte, été redistribuée. Je me trompe ? Répondit Hermione.

- Non, c'est ça ! Dit Fred (ou peut-être bien Georges...).

Ils interrompirent leur conversation en arrivant dans une grande pièce. Haute de plafond, elle ressemblait à l'idée même d'une prairie de conte de fée. La pelouse était d'un vert tendre qui donnait immanquablement l'envie de se rouler dedans. Des petites fleurs poussaient par-ci, par-là, butinées par des... Fées ? Ces petites créatures étaient tellement belles qu'elles en semblaient irréelles. Leur petit corps finement ciselé, habillé de feuilles et de pétales de fleurs, était surmonté d'ailes transparentes en formes d'ailes de papillons. La lumière qui se reflétait dessus faisait briller les motifs compliqués qu'elles représentaient. Un peu partout, des tables de pique-nique servaient à manger. Les plats apparaissaient comme par enchantement, ce qui impressionna les deux enfants.

- Mais, comment vous faites pour savoir tant de choses et...

- ... Etre surpris par beaucoup d'autres ? Interrogèrent les jumeaux.

Nouveau regard, plus poussé cette fois.

- Je... Nous vivons tous les deux dans une famille de Moldus. Mais, lorsque nos pouvoirs sont apparus, un certain Severus Snape est venu nous parler du monde magique. Il a ensuite commencé à nous enseigner pas mal de choses, mais il doit souvent s'absenter alors...

- Attendez, c'est vous la famille dont Severus s'occupe ?

- Et bien oui... Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Hermione.

- Et comment qu'on le connait ! Mais alors ça veut dire que...

S'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase, un des deux jumeaux (impossible de savoir lequel) ouvrit les yeux.

- Mais alors tu es... Mghl !

Sa phrase fut coupée par la main d'Hermione qui, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un puisse les entendre, s'était jetée sur lui. Se rendant compte de sa situation, elle se décala, tout en lançant un regard furieux aux jumeaux, les défiant de recommencer une telle maladresse.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à défendre leur cause, les jumeaux furent interrompus par l'entrée des professeurs. Une belle femme rousse s'avança et les mâchoires d'Harry et Hermione se décrochèrent.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jennifer Shepard et je suis la directrice de l'Institut Magique de Salem, plus communément appelé IMS.

Mais qu'est-ce que la directrice du NCIS venait faire dans une école de sorcellerie ?

* * *

**_Niark niark niark..._**

**_Le sadisme ? Moi ? Connais pas... C'est koiiii ? :P_**

**_Sinon, encore pardon pour l'attente, mais, dès que j'ai repris de l'avance, je vous promets un rythme de postage relativement régulier. De toutes manières, l'arrivée de la rentrée va venir rythmer ma vie alors ça sera plus simple... Suis-ja la seule à voir l'école comme une sorte de métronome ? _**

**_Merci encore de vos reviews et de vos follow-fav, même si j'aimerais bien savoir POURQUOI vous me mettez dans vos favoris..._**

**_XOXO Tymara_**


End file.
